Love is Blind
by anonymous442
Summary: COMPLETE: Mia figures out Kenny's the one sending the cards, but what is she going to do about it? Can Michael help? Read and Review Please.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Well, this is my first story etc. Hope you like it, it may seem a bit repetitive at the start but hopefully, later on it'll get better. It's set around the time Kenny sends her notes, only, this time she figures it out and asks Lilly for help. I actually have no idea what's going to happen later on, so if any of you have any ideas … 

Anyway, please Read and Review, and no flames, they will only be used to heat up some baked beans. Constructive Criticism is welcome though.

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own anything by Meg Cabot. Everything belongs to her except the plot. If you want 3p, a Rooney Album and an empty Lucozade bottle, then feel free to sue me.

Mia's POV:

Kenny. Kenny Showalter. Kenny my Bio Partner. Kenny the Japanese Anime obsessed guy from the Computer Club. The cards were from Kenny. Oh my god. What am I going to do??

It's unfair if I just tell him I don't like him. Isn't it? If I tell him I don't like him in that way, he'll get all heart broken and I can't do that to him because I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't know what to do!

Lilly.

"So you see Lilly, I just don't like him in that way!"  I said, half crying. She just sat there staring at me for a while, chewing on a piece of popcorn. Then she gets this evil little grin on her face, like she knows something I don't.

"Hmm…"

"Hmm? Hmm what?" I said, getting pretty worried by this point. Lilly can be scary when she's plotting.

"Never you mind. Now, Star Wars ok for you?"

Damn Lilly for playing on my weaknesses.

"Um … yeah, uh, sure."

*^*^*^*

Michael's POV:

It's pretty quiet in Lilly's room. Almost too quiet. She's up to something. I know she is. Lilly doesn't go one single day without embarrassing me or annoying me. Poor Mia having to put up with her daily. I get a headache after 10 minutes with the devil's messenger.

Mia.

I wonder what she's doing now? Probably watching the Lifetime Movie Channel with Lilly, and looking all cute curled up on the sofa. She's just so perfect; I don't see what her grandma has against her. What country wouldn't want her as their princess? 

Oh well, it's not like she'd ever be interested in me; her best friends' geeky older brother who has no life, a webzine and doesn't come out of his room for anything, except to tease Lilly and eat.

I really should get over her. Maybe if I play my guitar for a bit, it'll take my mind off her. Thank god my room is soundproofed, Lilly would throw a right hissy fit if she found out, seeing as everything I write is about Mia.

Mia.

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV

Think of a plan. Mia needs help. Kenny is her secret admirer. Since when did she have a secret admirer? That girl tells me nothing! And I'm supposed to be her best friend. Oh well, I'll yell at her about that some other time.

Hmmm…

Mia needs someone to help her get rid of Kenny. But who?

Argh, I really can't concentrate with Michael banging his spoon into the bowl. Cutlery is supposed to be used for eating, not as a substitute for drum sticks. And that bowl, I swear he's going to break it if he keeps doing that. He really should learn some manners; drinking out of the carton, chewing on the fork and banging a rhythm out on everything in sight is NOT an example of good manners.

He is so annoying … Wait. 

Michael.

Michael will help. I know he will. He loves Mia after all. Those two are so dense; seriously, imagine being in love with somebody and not realising they love you back. That's bad enough with one person, but ohhh no.

Anyway. Mia needs help. Michael is bound to help her once he finds out there is somebody else on this planet that loves her – Apart from fat Louie, her dad and her mom of course.

Details … Details. Hmm, I'll need Michaels' help on this. Actually, should I tell him Mia loves him back though? Maybe it'll help persuade him. 

Nah.

He doesn't need persuading, he loves Mia, he'll do anything for her. Including helping her on her Algebra I've noticed. I don't see why she just doesn't come and ask me for help. I mean, I'm just as good as Michael, and I'd drill it into her more, instead of sitting there like a little lost puppy and staring at her when she thinks I'm not looking.

About that. What gives him the right to fall in love with my best friend? I mean come on; it's MY best friend. Why can't he just go out with Judith Gershner and leave her alone?

Although, that would actually break Mia's heart, and seeing as I AM her best friend, I can't do that to her. Sure I can yell at her until my face goes blue - which I have done on a number of occasions – and complain about her utter lack of assertiveness, but I can't break her heart.

 Thinking Michael doesn't love her, and instead likes to date girls who get accepted into Columbia early decision and can clone fruit flies (why would you WANT to clone a fruit fly anyway?) will break her poor little heart clean in half. At least this way, she has a thread of hope to cling to.

Pity she can't see what's right in front of her face. It's true what they say. Love is blind.

 Michael's no better. Hasn't he seen the way she practically stares at him non stop at lunch and in G&T? Not to mention the fact that when he walks around the apartment without a shirt on – a very annoying habit, but another piece of evidence that shows he loves her. He doesn't do that with any of my other friends. – She stares at him like he's the best thing on this earth.

Come to think of it, Judith does follow him around wherever he goes, and always laughs at his jokes … Well, I guess we'll see if Judith has a crush on Michael once we put this brilliant plan of mine into practice, won't we.

*^*^*^*


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Wow. I'm in shock. This story has only been up for less than a day, and I already have 10 whole reviews. You guys ROCK!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 

Ella: Yes I love Rooney, they kick ass as far as I'm concerned.

DayDreamer_022: I might actually need your help with this next bit, because I'm going to alter it. Thanks for the advice on Chapter One though.

Robtaymattlouned: I must admit, I WAS going to do that, but seeing as you're going to do something along those lines, I'll alter it a bit. I have an idea, so I'll see how that goes. Don't worry about it. :-)

Here's the next bit then.

Michael's POV:

… Lilly knew. Lilly knew this whole time that I'm in love with Mia. How do I know this? Well, she came and told me. She actually woke me up at 5 in the morning with a bucket of water to let me in on this little fact. She came barging into my room, poured the bucket of water onto my bed and said simply

"I know you love Mia so lets cut to the chase. You're going to get Kenny to back off and leave Mia alone."

"Wha…? How did you get in?" … And they call me a genius.

"A Bobby Pin."

"Oh."

"Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about what?"

"Kenny. You love Mia right?"

"Wait. What?"

"You. Love. Mia."

"This is a dream. Just a creepy Dream."

"Oh for God's sake." And this would be when she tipped the bucket of water onto my head.

"HEY! What did you do that for??"

"You're not dreaming. Now, just give me an answer so we can sort this out."

"An answer to what?" Now I was playing for time. I mean, she'd kill me if she found out I'm in love with her best friend.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're in love with Mia."

I figured it would be better not to wind her up. Lilly has sharp nails and she likes using them on my arms when I'm least expecting it.

"All right. Yes, I am."

"Good. Now what are we going to do about Kenny?"

"What? Lilly, I'm in love with your best friend. Aren't you going to hit me or something?" I was seriously weirded out by then. This was too easy.

"Yes, Later. Once we get rid of Kenny, I'll tell you exactly what I think of you being in love with my best friend, who also happens to be 3 years younger than you, and the princess of a small European Country."

Damn it. I just had to mention that didn't I. Stupid, stupid fool.

Anyway, she then went on about the plan she came up with and I must say, it's a good one. I know she's my sister, and she's a pain in the ass, but credit where credit's due.

But I still don't see what was wrong with my idea, I mean, setting him up with Lana would kill any mans' pride – except Josh of course. 

Dumbass. 

Besides, if anyone in the Computer Club saw him with Lana, he'd be out quick as a flash and I wouldn't have to hear how perfect Mia is. I already know how perfect she is. That's the problem.

But no, Lilly wants me to go along with her little plan. I guess it does have some perks. Ok, a LOT of perks.

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

"Michael."

"What about him?" I said innocently, my heart beating about a hundred times faster at the mention of him.

"He's going to help."

"How?" I said, getting this feeling of dread. Lilly's ideas never end happily when Michael's involved. It's a Sibling thing I guess.

"Don't you worry about that. Just act calm when he talks to you and you'll be fine…"

Oh god, what's she got planned? And what does Michael have to do with this?

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

Haha, Michael's face was the best thing I've seen in ages. I think he was in some form of shock when I told him I knew he was in love with Mia. Hilarious. 

Anyway, he said he'd help with the plan, and together – for once – we sat down and came up with a pretty good plan, even if I do say so myself. 

I decided not to tell him about the whole Mia-is-in-love-with-you-too thing though, if I told him that, he might get a bit light-headed with the thought that his love is not unrequited. He needs to think for this plan to work, and we need total concentration. 

Timing is very important, and Mia mustn't find out what the plan is before its time. She can't act for her life so if she finds out about this, she might get nervous and muck it up. No, best thing is just to leave it to Michael and I.

All I've said is that it involves Michael and she better just act calm when he talks to her. That's all she has to do for now, the rest is up to Michael and I.

Michael had better get that answer back from his friend quick. We need this to be set up and ready to go by Monday. 

Who knew he actually had a friend anyway?

You know, somehow, I actually feel sorry for Kenny. Poor guy won't know what hit him.

*^*^*^*


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hey guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed. 20 whole reviews for only 2 chapters! Here's the next one, I'm on half term so I can update practically everyday. The plan is revealed in the next chapter so that should be up some time in the next couple days. Enjoy!

Michael's POV:

Everything's ready. All we have to do is wait for Mia to come by in the Limo and take us to school. I hope she understands the plan, it's gonna have to work if we wanna get Kenny off her back.

Stupid Prick.

How dare he move in on my girl! … Ok, so she might not be my girl but hey, a guy can dream … can't he?

Kenny may be her age, but that doesn't mean she'll automatically love him … does it?

No, of course it doesn't.

I just hope she won't be so repulsed by me, that she won't be able to concentrate on the plan. I'm starting to sound like Lilly. Shoot me.

I called Tom and he said he'd meet us at the front gate so that's all sorted. I filled him in on his part of the plan and he agreed as soon as I told him Mia's involved. He seemed to find it really funny that I was calling him up to ask for help with Mia. You know, if I wasn't sure he had a crush on my sister - … Eww by the way – I'd think he had a crush on Mia himself. She IS really funny, kind, sweet, generous, loveable … Sorry. Got a bit carried away there, now where was I?

Oh Yes.

Anyone that fancies Lilly must be stark raving Bonkers! You wouldn't get a word in if you were Lilly's boyfriend. Boris is a perfect example of that. In fact, he's the only person I know of that can control her.

Boris. Boris the mouth-breathing, shirt-tucking violinist.. The guy we have to lock in the Supply Closet because he drives us all insane with his music. – Including Lilly. Don't get me wrong; it's not that he can't play. In fact, he can play really well. It's just the music he plays. Bach. Beethoven. God dude just play some Rock n' Roll! 

You know, Lilly can really pick 'em can't she.

Oh, the Limo's here. Well, better go get Lilly.

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

I'm going Mental. I must be.

When we pulled up to The Moscovitz' apartment, there was no one there! I got out and asked the doorman if she'd already left – well, she has done it before. Can't put it past her. He said she hadn't come down yet and was running a little late.

Lilly? Running late?

Lilly's never late for anything!

I remember this one time, at my 7th birthday party, I told her to come at 4pm so she could help me with the music, and she arrived at 3:55 and waited outside until her watch struck 4 exactly.

Anyway, I went into the lobby, and just as I pressed the elevator button, Lilly came bounding down the stairs.

Now there are two things wrong with that sentence.

1) Lilly doesn't 'bound'. She said it shows immaturity, and if you want to be pictured as a mature adult, then you must walk calmly or run gracefully.

How can you run gracefully?

I told her we're not adults yet, and we're supposed to 'bound'. Yup, I got a huge lecture about the human society and how age is just a number. Blah.

2) Lilly NEVER takes the stairs. She thinks it's unnecessary exercise and completely pointless when you have an elevator down the hall.

All her own words.

Anyway, she came bounding down the stairs, closely followed by Michael, ran straight past me and yelled over her shoulder

"Hey Mia, what brings you inside? You ok? Come on, we'll be late for school!!"

While running straight towards the Limo.

Michael just strolled along beside me; looking very handsome I might add, and, throwing Lilly an amused glance, said

"Hey Mia, ready for school?" ever so causally.

He is a god.

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

So I was running late. Only by two minutes, and that was only because Michael told mom about me feeding Pavlov scraps off my dinner plate. God knows, that poor dog has to eat SOMETHING. I know he's Michael's dog, but that boy is too busy pining over Mia to think of insignificant things like feeding his DOG.

Ugh. So he told mom I was trying to give Pavlov food poisoning (which, if you think about it, is a huge insult to Maya's cooking.) and I ended up getting psycho-analysed, 10 minutes before Mia came to pick us up.

Thanks Michael. Thanks a whole lot.

Anyway, Mia was waiting in the lobby for us. Why? I have no idea. After all, I was only 2 minutes late. It didn't help that Mr Jenkins from downstairs wanted to make a small trip up to the top floor. Using the elevator. At the exact time we came out of the front door. Great timing.

So we had to use the stairs, which was probably the reason for Mia's weird look. Ah Well. She'll get over it.

Michael told me this morning that his friend Tom is in on the plan. I've met him before, numerous times in fact. He seems like a nice guy. Perfect for this Plan. He'll be meeting us at the front gate, where Lana should be waiting for Josh. Who else could we use other than the biggest bitch in school?

Lana Weinberger.

 The biggest gossip, who also happens to have a huge mouth, a cellular phone and friends in high places.

With her, it'll be around the school by the end of Lunch.

*^*^*^*


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I know it's short. It's just a filler so I can get to the plan, which is all written out and will be up sometime tomorrow. Thanks to all my reviewers, you rock! The song "If It Were Up To Me" belongs to the great Rooney and you should all go and listen to them. Enjoy!

Michael's POV:

I'm sitting in the Limo opposite Mia, and I have to say, she looks gorgeous! She's staring at something on her lap … it looks like a letter or something. Who would be writing to Mia? Judging by the look on her face, it's not good. Maybe her Grandma? She always makes Mia pull that face.

Uh oh, Lilly's seen it; she'll start in that annoying voice of hers in a minute. Better put my headphones on. What can drown out Lilly's voice, make me happy and has a good tune?

Rooney.

Perfect. Now, which song … Stay Away? No, I listened to that last night. Sorry Sorry? Nah, too upbeat for this time of the morning. Blueside? Nope, I spent all last night playing that on my guitar. Oh, I know.

If It Were Up To Me.

Perfect.

If it were up to me

She would know that

Our love (our love)

Is the best love (best love)

If it were up to me

Yes our love (our love)

Is real love

So just let it be

Ahh I love this song, It's so relaxing. Rooney are such a good band.

Your mother likes my smile

And your father likes my lifestyle

Should I ask them what I asked you?

To get the answer

Yes to get the answer.

You know, I can really relate to that. Considering Mia's parents are royalty and famous. (Mia's mom is a well-known artist. We actually have one of her works hanging up in our dining room. It reminds me of Mia everytime I walk past it.) I'd have to ask her dad's permission at the very least. I mean, he's a prince. He's not going to be east to convince is he. 

Hang On.

Mia doesn't even like me! Why am I talking about this? It 'aint gonna happen. Sadly.

Oh, we're at school. I'll just hang back a minute and see where everyone is.

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

Oh, God. I opened my journal this morning and a letter fell out. From my secret admirer.

From Kenny. 

Here's what it says:

Hey Mia.

Figured out who I am yet? You 

Looked great on Friday at school.

Need any help with your Algebra?

I know how you are about that. Are 

You sure that Michael guy can help 

You? See you at school today. 

Your Friend.

Oh God. How did he manage to get that in my Journal without me noticing? I never leave this anywhere! It's getting kinda stalkerish now. 

Is that even a word?

Kreepy Kenny. 

Fits nicely don't it.

Uh Oh. Lilly's going to start on me. I can feel it. Lilly's like a bulldog. Once she has something in her teeth, she won't let go.  I'm guessing Michael can feel it too, seeing as he took one look at Lilly's reddening face and stuck his headphones in his ears.

Great. Here we go.

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

"Mia, what's that?" I asked.

"Uh … Nothing." She always was bad at lying. The nostril thing doesn't help either. 

"Mia, your nostrils are flaring."

"I have a cold."

"It's the middle of summer."

"So?"

So what are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Mia, under normal circumstances, your show of assertiveness would be pleasing, but not when you're hiding something now hand it over."

"Hand what over?"

"That piece of paper you're trying to hide behind your back."

"Oh … THAT piece of paper."

"Yes, that piece of paper. Give it!" I screeched, holding my hand out.

Mia grudgingly handed the note over and I quickly scanned it through before saying

"Stalker."

"Tell me about it." Mia replied, looking sadly at the crumpled letter in my hand.

"Well, it'll all be sorted soon."

"What do you mean by that, Lils?"

"You'll see …" I then settled for looking out of the window until we arrived at school.

Let's see if this works then. 

*^*^*^*


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Well here's the fifth chapter. This one has an explanation of the plan in it. Next chapter, Kenny's reaction! Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are so cool. Enjoy!

Michael's POV:

Tom came over to me as soon as I got out of the Limo and said

"Dude, you sure about this?"

"Yeah." I replied, "You go ahead. If you do a good job, I'll put in a good word for you with Lilly." I said, winking.

I turned around and glanced at Lilly who had just climbed out of the other side of the Limo and mouthed

"Ready?" to her. She nodded in the positive and I lead Mia to where Tom was standing, discreetly slipping my arm around her waist when I was sure Lana could see us. Not to mention it was nice. Mia is so perfect.

Have I said that before?

Anyway, I introduced the two of them a few feet away from where Lana was standing.

"Mia, this is Tom." I said, gazing down at her. She may be tall, but she's still shorter than me.

"He's going to help with the whole Kenny thing." I added in an undertone. She looked up at me, smiled and said

"Thanks Michael."

She seriously has no idea what she does to me.

I gave her arm a little squeeze with my free hand and winked at her. She seemed to blush at this though. 'It must be embarrassing being seen with me' I thought.

I slipped my arm from around her waist and let go of her arm accordingly.

"I'll go find Kenny. I'll … tell him there's … something new in the computer Club that he has to see now or something."

Now Mia looked disappointed. I wonder why? Probably at the thought of having to see Kenny. Oh Well.

She hid her disappointment quickly though and said brightly

"Ok Michael, see you later!"

God I love the way my name sounds, coming from her.

"Yeah, see ya dude!" Tom replied quickly, winking at me in return.

Well, I'll go and find Kenny then …

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

As Michael let go of my waist, I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. 'I bet he only did that as a show.' I thought sadly. Sure enough, a few seconds later I heard Lana's cackling coming from behind me.

Great.

'His arm felt so nice around me' I thought for the hundredth time as I turned back to Tom.

"Hey Tom!" I said, sounding bright and cheery. A total opposite to how I was feeling at that moment.

"Hey Mia, How you doin'?"

"Fine thanks, you?" I asked, using my best princess voice.

"Yeah, I'm great. So how far are you prepared to take this?"

"Huh?" … Yeah. I totally lost the princess vibe then.

"Ahh, they haven't told you. Well, Mia, Michael and I will be acting at your admirers for the next week or however long it takes to get this Kenny dude off your back." He said, adding something that sounded like "Though I'm not sure we'll BOTH be acting" in an undertone.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing sweet princess." Okay, I giggled. This guy was so cheesy it made your head hurt.

"Um, ok. How will this 'plan' get Kenny to back off though?" I said in my best questionable voice. I honestly didn't know how this would help.

"Well, this Kenny is a freshman, right?"

"Right."

"And Michael and I are seniors, right?" he said, smirking.

"Riiiiiight ……" I still wasn't getting it.

"Well Mia, what do you think Kenny will do when he sees Two seniors after the girl he likes?

"Uh  ... OH!" I said as it clicked in my head. "He'll think he has no chance and give up!"

"Exacto!"

"But what if he doesn't? Back off, I mean."

"Mia, you know how you feel about Michael, don't look at me like that it's pretty obvious." He said all in one go. I must have been staring at him in shock because he reached out and closed my mouth with a quick "I know I'm devilishly handsome but it's rude to stare!"

"Uh … yeah…?"

"Well, if you saw Michael with two college girls going after him, what would you do?"

"Give Up." I said, with a defeated sigh, as the possibility of Michael and a college girl sprang to the front of my mind.

"Aw don't look so downhearted, he hasn't got any college girl, don't worry. I'm just saying. Look, you and Kenny are both freshmen --"

"Yeah thanks for reminding me." I interrupted 

"Aw Mia. I was just saying seeing as you're both freshmen" he held up a hand, telling me not to interrupt again. "You'd think the same way so he'd react like you did. If he has any common sense that is."

"Ok." I said brightening up. Tom had a way of making you feel better.

"So … how far are you prepared to take it?"

"Um … I dunno really. What do you think?" I answered.

"Well … I'm a guy so I wouldn't take my advice. But how about we go as far as kissing?"

"No way. Tom, you're a nice guy and all, but 1) I love Michael, and 2) I already have Kenny after me. I do NOT need this to get any more complicated!"

"Aww, spoilsport!" he said, mock-pouting. I laughed just as I heard Michael's signal, a hacking cough.

Here goes.

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

As I climbed out of the Limo, bumping my head on the roof as I always did, I looked over to him and saw him mouth the word

"Ready?"

I nodded my head in the affirmative and watched at Michael led Mia over to where Tom was standing, slipping his arm around her waist as he went.

Tom looked incredibly good this morning I noticed as I watched the sun bounce off his honey colored hair and his startling green eyes, making them even more pronounced. Happiness shined from every part of his face as he chatted with Mia.

How can this guy still be single??

"Wow" I said, voicing my thoughts mostly to myself, although I did attract a few strange looks. I watched as Michael walked away from them, and I hurried to catch up with him.

"So, how did it go?" I asked, trying – and failing – to catch my breath.

That boy can really walk quickly.

"Uh, all right. They're both calm and seem to understand. I left them chatting."

"Good … VERY good." I said, laughing under my breath.

"Um … yeah."

"Did Lana see your little display of affection for Mia back there?" I asked him innocently. Or as innocently as I CAN anyway.

"Yup, she did." He replied stiffly.

"So where are you going now?"

"To find Kenny and bring him over here."

"Good Boy."

"I am not a dog."

"Well you look like one."

"Haha funny. That's really clever coming from you little Miss Pug face."

"The dog gene must run in the family." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, only on the female side I notice."

"Does that include Mom?"

"Nope. I'm guessing it skipped a generation and landed on you instead. Hey, you could start a trend! You must be so proud."

"Uh Huh. Well, I've already been late once today, I do not intend on making it a regular thing. Let me know how it goes will you."

"Ok Lillikins."

"Don't call me that." I rue the day mom called me that.

Why me?

*^*^*^*


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Hello people. Yes, I'm updating … again. I should really slow down on the updating thing. Ehh, ahh well. Thanks to the 3 people that reviewed Chapter Five, you guys are so cool. Right, I'm not sure if anyone is actually reading this, and I don't particularly want to keep posting it, if no one is reading. So if you read this, will you please review! I don't care if it's just a "good" or even a "bad" as long as I know people are actually reading this.

Ok, nag over. I've got a Rooney reference in here; see if you can guess what it is. Enjoy!

Michael's POV:

"Hey Kenny." Phew he was hard to find.

"Oh. Hey Michael." He replied, walking faster.

"Dude slow down! Judith wants to have a Computer Club meeting in room 206 right now. It's very important apparently." I quickly said.

"Oh all right." He sighed.

Phew.

"Come on, this way." I said patiently, dragging him over to where Mia and Tom were standing. Well, that wasn't too hard.

"So what does she want to talk to us about?" he said, playing with the strap of his bag.

… Whoops. Spoke too soon.

Damn Kenny.

"Uh … well, she said … she … wanted to … Um …" I stuttered pathetically.

"She what?" He asked politely.

… I Hate him. 

"Uh, she wanted to go over some HTML arrangement." I said quickly. I just hope he buys that.

"Ok." He smiled.

… Way too close. Oh I could punch him right about now.

I looked around trying to spot Mia and Tom again, seeing as they'd inexplicably vanished from where I'd seen them last.  It took about 2 minutes to find then, but when I did, I saw them sitting down on a bench, laughing. Ehh, they seemed to be having fun.

I'm not jealous. Not one bit. 

Ok … maybe a little. Good thing he's my friend and I happen to know he likes Lilly. 

… Ew.

I nudged Kenny hard and pointed over to where they were.

"Look, there's Mia." I said loudly, before launching in to a huge hacking cough. Mia looked up for a split-second before winking at me and turning back to Tom, where she proceeded to whisper something to him.

I turned back to Kenny, only to find him glaring with all his might at Tom. Well, here goes.

"Mia's really something isn't she." I carefully said, glancing at Kenny.

"Yeah, she is." He said absentmindedly. I watched him closely after he said that and I could see the shock coming over his face.

"I … I … I …"

"Like Mia." I finished for him. "Yeah, I do too, and so does he apparently." I said, jerking my head over in the direction of Tom. He had just said something funny and both Mia and he were laughing so hard their faces were turning tomato red.

I looked back at Kenny again; catching the nasty glare he was throwing in my direction. 

I smirked and casually said, "You don't mind a little competition do ya Kenny?"

"N-No, Not a-at all" he said hastily.

Heh heh heh, baiting freshmen is so fun. 

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

Woah. Who knew Kenny's face could get so … purple. Whatever Michael's saying to him is getting him pretty worked up over there. Tom's noticed too but he seems to find it funny.

I wonder why he's laughing? Oh god! Do I have something on my face? I have something on my face don't I.

"What?" I said, apprehensively.

"Look at Michael's face! He's having the time of his life!!" He replied, now laughing openly. I just had to join in. Tom's laugh is contagious! 

I glanced over to where Lana was standing and was shocked to see she was eyeing Tom up! I know he's cute and everything, but she totally has a boyfriend! Doesn't she HAVE Morals?

Ok, stupid question. Of course she doesn't.

Tom noticed me staring at her staring at him though, and looked over.

"Woah, who's the tart staring at us? And by tart, I don't mean the creamy goodness kind"

"That's Lana" I answered, giggling and lowering my voice. "She's going out with Josh"

"Ohh, the strange Jock with no brain?!"

"Yup" I laughed. His description of Josh was so right.

As I looked over at Michael again, he caught my eye and I winked. What's got into me? I don't wink AROUND Michael, let alone AT Michael! I'm losing all control now.

"Mia? Earth to Mia, anyone home?" he laughed, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh … yeah?" I squeaked. Michael left me breathless.

"Haha you are so into him!" He said loudly. "Hahaha it's so funny!!"

God, he's so bubbly he makes your head hurt.

Oh, there's the first bell.

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

After my enlightening little chat with my dear Brother, I had to get to class. This was not helped by the fact I got held up by Lana. Great.

"Hello little Pug face." She simpered.

She really needs a nice handprint right on her cheek. I wouldn't mind helping her with that.

"Hello Whineberger." I replied coolly. 

"So like, where's the Princess? You know, like, super fur-eek?" She asked, while her friends twittered annoyingly at her little 'Joke' behind her.

"Ugh. Over there." I told her, pointing over my shoulder. I watched as Lana looked at Mia. And Tom

She is so predictable.

5 … 4 … 3 … 2 …

"WOW! Like, who is THAT?!" she practically shouted at me.

"Oh him? That's Tom. He fancies Mia." Heh heh heh. Like I said.

All over the school by Lunch.

*^*^*^*


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Well here's Chapter Seven. Oh, and to Daylight Dancer: Yeah I know I need to Americanise it, but I'm English and have no beta so …. If anyone wants to help me out on this, please let me know. I've edited that chapter where he says that and it's now more American.

 Ok, I've also written a one-shot so if you want me to put that up please let me know.

Enjoy!

One Week Later …

Michael's POV:

It's been one week. Why won't this guy give up? He's seen Tom flirting and drooling at Mia everytime they meet and yet he still won't give up!

Well, we've tried it with Tom, let's see how he copes with me involved aswell.

"Hey Mia." I smiled.

"Oh, Hey Michael, is it working?"

"'Fraid not. This guy doesn't know when to give up." I sighed.

Mia's face dropped. "Aww man! Why me?" she groaned.

"I know. That's why I think it's time for Plan B" I told her.

"What's Plan B?" She asked, tensing up.

"Me." At this, she visibly relaxed and raised an eyebrow.

"You?"

"Yeah, Me. Well it's not working with just Tom so lets see what happens when I'm involved too." I said boldly.

She thought about it for a minute, a very long minute. As my stomach churned and my heart lept she said

"Yeah Ok!!" she grinned.

She looks so cute when she smiles.

"Ok, here comes Kenny, let's get this started."

"Ok!" she giggled, blushing bright red. I guess Tina's starting to rub off on her.

I leaned forward and held her hand nervously. She didn't seem that repulsed. … That's a good thing, isn't it?

"Watch out, here comes Kenny." She muttered, squeezing my hand nervously.

"Uh Oh." I laughed. The look on her face was hilarious!

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

I'm sitting here, holding Michael's hand.

I'm holding Michael's hand. I'M holding Michael's hand. I'm holding MICHAEL'S hand! Michael Moscovitz is holding my hand!! Wow!

I'm holding Michael's hand and Kenny decodes now would be the best time to come over.

Can't he see we're having a moment here? Well, I'M having a moment. Oh God, is my hand sweaty?? Eek.

"Hey Mia!" Kenny says, brightly.

"Hey Kenny." I greeted him.

"Oh. Hello Michael." Was that a disgusted tone in his voice? Me thinks so.

"Hello Kenny. Did you want something?" Michael said tersely. 

"Uh, just wanted to say 'Hi' to Mia." He said, eyeing our hands carefully.

"Is that it?" Michael asked slowly.

"Uh … yeah. Hi."

"I think you've already said that, Kenny."

"Oh yeah. Well I have to … go … I need to see Principal Gupta about … something  … uh, yeah. Bye!" he said quickly and dashed off. I looked back at Michael only to find him laughing his head off.

"Did you see HAHA he couldn't stay a … second longer HAHAHA!!" he laughed loudly, doubling over in a fit of laughter.

"Haha." I said seriously. "Poor Kenny. You don't think I've hurt his feelings do yo— AHH! Stop tickling me!!!" I yelled, as he grabbed me and started tickling me mercilessly.

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

I knew he wouldn't hold out for long. Michael I mean.

Imagine my surprize when, as I was walking out from Advanced Algebra, I catch Michael and Mia laughing their heads off, tickling them senseless as Kenny walked off.

I'm guessing Plan B has gone into action. It's Michael's time to shine.

I had a nice little conversation with Tom earlier today, he said something about Mia loving Michael, so I told him that Michael actually loves her aswell. He's going to come over tonight and help me plan how to get those to numbskulls to realize this little fact.

Those two are so dense.

*^*^*^*


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: And I'm back again, with the 8th chapter to my story. To Daylight Dancer: Oh would you? It would be so helpful! Um, Just send me an email at my address **IluvMicheal1204@aol.com** (I know, so cliché) and I'll send you my one-shot and the next chapter to this one. 'Kay?

Michael's POV:

After our all out tickling war, we were both late to class, so I figured seeing as I was already going to Columbia (early decision – Score!) there was actually no need for me to get to double English on time. So I walked Mia to her Algebra lesson.

As we walked into her classroom, I noticed Mr Gianini wasn't there. Now time to mess with Lana's mind …

"Hey there Lana, how are you doing?" I asked, quite politely I think, you know, considering it was Lana. Mia shot me this look that said 'Oh my god what are you doing??' accompanied with her usual deer in-headlights-look she gets everytime Lana looks at her.

I gave her a look that said 'don't worry, just play along.' And continued speaking to Lana.

"So how's Joshy-Poo?" I asked, taking Mia's hand and smiling down at her.

"Hey! I'm like, totally gonna tell him you like, said that." She said, tossing her hair around and shooting a glare at our entwined hands.

"Yeaaah, you do that Lana. I'm sure Joshy would be so happy to see you have a new nickname for him. Even if it does mention bodily functions." I snickered. The look on her face was just too funny.

"Oh my God! Are you being like, nasty about my like, boyfriend? I am soooo telling my dad about this!" she screeched, flipping more of her bright yellow hair around. Seriously, that hair makes her look like a cartoon.

"Uh huh, you run and tell your dad that you have a senior boyfriend." I muttered coolly. She caught it though and blushed.

"Oh just go back to your little life with your computer and your … your … Humph!" haha she's so stupid. I turned back to Mia and she was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked, do I have something on my face?

"You actually shut Lana up. No one has ever done that without getting an insult!" she beamed at me.

"Oh … it was nothing! I said, giving her hand another little squeeze. "Listen I've gotta go, but I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" I said loudly. I saw Lana's ears prick up. Once a gossip, always a gossip.

"Oh, ok yeah. See you at lunch!"

And with that, I slowly walked to English. Well, I was already late, 5 more minutes isn't going to make it any better is it?

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

As I watched Michael walk out of Mr G's class, I could already hear Lana on her cell phone.

"Yeah, yeah … so Sophie, you'll never guess what happened! You know that totally hot guy in Josh's double English class? … Yeah, the girl with the pug face, it's her brother. Yeah well he was in here, with, get this, he came in holding Amelia Thermopolis' hand!"

Ugh, she is so annoying. Can't she just mind her own business for a minute? I guess this is good for the whole I-don't-like-Kenny-in-that-way-and-really-want0him-to-leave-me-alone thing. I just don't appreciate her telling 'Sophie' how I'm a flat chested Princess with a best friend that loves protesting and looks something like a pug.

It's not nice.

But then again, that's Lana all over isn't it.

Aww crud, Integers again, I need to listen!

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

So, Tom's coming over tonight. Problem is, so is Mia. I completely forgot that I'd told Mia she could come over last week. Apparently, her mom wants to have Mr G over to the loft, so she can wow him with her culinary skills. According to Mia, her mom is just going to order in Chinese and serve it on fancy cutlery.

I told her she could sleep over at ours, so she wouldn't have to stay in her room all night, or until he'd gone – which would most probably be in the morning, although Mia keeps denying this. She sees her mother as a purely maternal being and therefore, cannot believe that her own mother would let a man sleep over in her apartment.

Poor sweet, naive Mia. She'll learn one day. So anyway, Tom's coming over to plan how we're going to let Michael and Mia know their true feelings for eachother – without being caught – but both Michael and Mia will actually be there! I think I'll just have to get Michael to keep Mia busy – he shouldn't have much trouble there. – While I plot with Tom. 

Hmm.

Me thinks I need a little chat with my dear brother.

*^*^*^*


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Well hello guys … again. My school term starts tomorrow (well, technically today seeing as it's 00:01) so I'll be updating about once every 2 days or so. I know it'll be slower, but hopefully, I'll put up somewhat longer chapters. It also means I can get a chance to let me beta, Christina, to actually beta them! Well, please review. I really want some email … I'm a lonely girl and hardly get any so.. Please? I'll give you cookies and a Rooney album if you do?!

*^*^*^*

Michael's POV

"Michael, I need you to keep Mia busy while I have a chat with Tom." Lilly barged into my room yelling. I should really take that bobby pin off of her. And why does she always yell?

"Why?" I asked her. Hey, it's not like I need a reason to keep Mia busy, but once she said 'Tom' I became interested. Since when did Lilly need to talk to MY friend?

"Oh … no reason …" Yeah. Like I'll believe that. I guess Mia and I need to do some spying tonight. Ok, I'll have to persuade Mia. She doesn't like spying on Lilly. I think she thinks Lilly's going to yell at her if she catches her.

"Whatever. Yeah sure I'll keep Mia busy" I smirked. Winking at her.

"Good" she said as she walked out of my room. "Oh, and Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"No funny stuff."

Damn it.

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

"Mia you're going to hang with Michael today."

"W-What? Why?" … Eh, like I care.

"I have something to discuss with Tom and I need privacy. Michael's not busy – as usual- so he'll hang with you while I sort this thing out." She replied, taking a seat on the poufy beanbag next to me.

"All right" I said a little too brightly for Lilly's liking as she shot me this look that clearly said I-know-what-you're-thinking. Now that's creepy in itself, as Lilly doesn't have any idea that I'm totally, head over heels in love with her older brother. Come to think of it, HE doesn't know I'm in love with him either.

Not that he's ever going to find out of course.

It might just be me, but I don't really fancy having my heart stomped on, then torn into hundreds of little pieces and thrown all over New York.

So anyway, after she gave me that look, she said

"No funny business Mia." Now I was totally confused by that. I'm too scared to confess my secret undying love for her older, totally hot, brother, let alone going behind Lilly's back and doing anything wrong. I mean its Lilly.

LILLY!

She'd kill me. 

I happen to like my life as it is …

Well, I don't, but no way would I kill myself. I have to stick up for all those poor little sea turtles and run a whole Country! Not to mention Grandmere would haunt me. Never mind the face she's actually still alive and annoying me as ever.

Well, I WAS totally confused by that, until I spoke to Michael later that night.

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

Now I've got those two sorted, it's time to think about what I should do when Tom comes around. I mean, I don't particularly want to make a massive fool of myself in front of him. Wait.

Why don't I want to make a fool out of myself in front of Tom?

OK now that's another thing to think about.

^^^^^

"Well, we need to find a way to get Michael and Mia to realize their feelings for eachother, without them knowing we're involved." I told him.

"Well that's easy." He simply said, leaning back against the chair.

"Is it? How is it? If they haven't figured it out after 7 odd years then they won't really notice if we interfere–" I rambled on. I never ramble.

Strange.

"Woah woah woah, hold your horse! Now who said anything about interfering?" he inquired.

"Uh, nobody but I just figured that -" and he cut me off again. What is with that anyway? Does he not know what manners are?

"I know. Now, let see. What won't Michael notice? 'Cause lets face it, he notices everything else except the obvious." He asked, stretching like a cat on the chair and sinking deeper into it.

"Well, he won't notice if … Um … I don't know!" That's the first thing I don't know.

This guy is creepy.

Well I'll tell you. He won't notice Mia's obvious love for him, until it's too late. I mean he won't realize that Mia actually loves him back, until she's taken." He explained.

But what does that – OH!" It finally clicked.

"Got it now?"

"Yeah. So we have to get someone to fake-date Mia, which will wake Michael out of his depression of 'Mia-doesn't-love-me-back-oh-my-life-is-over!', but the person has to not be in love with Mia, or fall IN love with Mia. Because that wouldn't work at all. They also have to be willing enough to do this without any benefits coming to them. But where would we find someone like that?"

He didn't say anything for a minute, but kept on waggling his eyebrows up and down. I watched this, inwardly laughing until he finally grew tired and gestured to where he was.

"The couch?" I asked.

"No! Silly! ME!" he laughed.

"Ohh."

Well that could work.

*^*^*^*


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: There you go, Chapter Ten. Enjoy and please review. I need to know people are reading this, or I just won't bother and let my friend read all my PD stories. Not like she hates them or anything. Enjoy, I'll update in about 2 – 3 days, something like that.

Michael's POV:

Ok so my plan backfired. I'd talked Mia into it and everything – she actually seemed quite keen – but Lilly … conniving, devious Lilly went into the Den with Tom as soon as he got here, shut the door and turned the TV on to full blast so we couldn't hear a thing. 

I thank my lucky stars that my room is soundproofed. I would have gone deaf if it wasn't. Does she seriously have to have the TV up so loud though? If she's not careful, the neighbours in the next apartment will come over to complain, and I am NOT taking the rap for her this time. I only did it last time because Mia was involved. I mean come on, it wasn't their fault that they happened to have Rooney on full volume and were bouncing around singing into hairbrushes … 

Ok, maybe it was, but Rooney are an awesome band. It's not their fault our neighbours don't appreciate fine music when they hear it. They prefer listening to Beethoven and Bach … kind of like Boris, now I think about it. Maybe I should introduce them to him one day. I'm sure they'd be impressed to hear he'd once played in Carnegie Hall, I mean, that is a pretty big achievement.

Just not one that's very interesting. Well, I think so anyway.

Trust Lilly to mess up my plans. When we – Mia and I – heard the TV, we both knew we'd have no chance listening in to their conversation.

I guess that's what you get for being the brother of a genius.

Great.

So Mia and I trudged back to my bedroom, and we spent the rest of the evening – because that's how long it took. What were they doing anyway? Planning a mass murder? It doesn't take 3 hours to have 'a quick talk with Tom'. – Just sitting there, talking. I also played a few songs – all about her naturally – which she seemed to like. 

That's an encouraging sign, right?

Anyway, at around 12, Lilly finally came out of the Den, and we all said goodbye to Tom. The thing that really bugged me was that he kissed Mia on the cheek when he said goodbye to her. 

Wasn't he supposed to be in love with my sister?

I'll have to listen in on Lilly and Mia's conversation tonight, seeing as Mia is staying the night. Lilly always gets careless with her security when she has people over. She hasn't exactly mastered the delicate talent of multi-tasking I guess.

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

Damn Lilly.

So Michael explained to me about how we had to eavesdrop on Lilly's conversation with Tom. I had a funny feeling it was about me – Lilly never does know when to stay out of my business … not that I tell her to or anything. – So I fully agreed. 

I'll do anything to hear what Lilly says about me – because you just know she says a lot. Lilly's one of those people that can never shut up when you want them to, and when you want them to tell you something, they'll say absolutely nothing!

So anyway, there we were, – Michael and I – leaning against the wall next to the Den door, and trying to listen in through the door about a minute after they'd gone in. I don't know about Michael, but all I heard was

"Hey Tom, lets watch some TV." Which to me, sounded fine. But Michael had a really strange look on his face, like he knew what Lilly was about to do … what that was, became pretty clear about 30 seconds after that, when we heard the loud opening tune of the CNN news. Therefore, I must repeat …

Damn Lilly.

So I just hung out in Michael's bedroom, and actually had a pretty good time just talking, and listening to him play songs. Most of them seemed to be about this one girl though.

I wonder if it's Judith Gershner?

Nah … at least I hope not. Oh god, maybe he's only helping me out with the whole Kenny thing so he can try and make Judith jealous and confess her true feelings for him and then they can get happily married and-

Judith has a boyfriend doesn't she? Phew, what a relief. Well, not for Michael I guess.

The weird thing was, when Tom and Lilly finally came out of the Den and we all said goodbye to Tom – I was sleeping over – he shook hands with Michael, hugged Lilly and kissed me on the cheek!

What is up with that?

Lilly!

*^*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

Tom is remarkably clever. I have to write that down so I have it in writing because I won't believe I'm saying this later on.

Tom is clever.

Actually, it has a nice ring to it. Don't you think? Ok, I'm going mad. Asking what a book thinks … reeeeal smart Lilly. And you're supposed to have an IQ of 138. Dumbass.

Anyway, Tom shocked Mia, angered Michael and amused me all with one simple move.

He kissed Mia on the cheek when he said goodbye.

Nice move Tom, very nice move.

I should teach Boris how to be that clever. All he knows is how to play whiny music on his violin. Not to say that it isn't good, or he isn't a very good player – on the contrary, he actually is a wonderful player – but he really should expand the type of music he plays.

One more strain of Beethoven and I'll smash that violin into little bits. Or buy everyone in the G&T class, earplugs. Whichever. I'm not particularly fussy.

Why can't he be more like Tom?

I did not just think that.

Ok I did. I'll admit it; Tom is cute, talented, funny, kind and nice to me.

Damn it

*^*^*^*


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Wow! Lots and lots of reviews. I didn't realise I had so many! This website has been so screwy lately. I got the same review around 20 times. It's so stupid. Anyway, sorry this is late, but I have to write a history essay (those of you on the /r/ boards will know this) and it's due in tomorrow. Guess what? I haven't done it yet. I am the worlds biggest procrastinator – seriously.. Well, I'm off to watch 'The OC' (new to this country) and see what all the hype is about. Here's Chapter 11, thank you to all my reviewers! Please keep reviewing; it makes me happy when I get email. Enjoy!

Michael's POV:

Who the hell does he think he is? Making a move on the girl I love! Does he not realize how damaging this is to me? And Lilly! How could Lilly accept this? She knows how I felt – Still feel – about Mia.

Mia.

My dear, sweet Mia.  She now has 3 guys after her, including me. Oh that poor girl. She only accepted Tom's help to get rid of Kenny, but now she has Tom, Kenny and Me in love with her.

Well, I'm assuming Tom loves her. Or at least has a crush on her.

Nobody flirts with someone if they don't like him or her a little bit. It's not normal, and cruel to the person being flirted with. Like I said, no one does that – with the exception of Josh Richter who breaks up with Lana at least twice a week. I honestly don't know why Lana throws away all her 'I love Josh Richter' graffitied binders when they break up. They get back together within the week so she's really just throwing away money.

Eh, you'd think she would realize that by now but no. Stupid preppy cheerleader.

 Stupid Tom for making moves on my Mia.

Stupid Lilly for not stopping Tom making moves on My Mia.

Stupid me for not telling Mia how I feel about her. Damn it.

Well, what girl would pick a geeky guy who has his own webzine over a guy who is funny and pretty nice to hang around with? I guess that's what makes all the girls go for Tom. You feel comfortable around him. He's never actually gone after a girl though.

Why did he have to pick Mia? He knows perfectly well how I feel about her! It's just not like him. More like Lilly actually.

Well, the only way I'll even have a slight chance with Mia, is if I get there first. There's no point telling her I love her if she's dating Tom is there.

So, I'll do it tonight, when Mia sleeps over again. That's one of the benefits of loving your sisters' best friend. She's always round your place.

I think I'm going to be sick I'm that nervous. Wish me luck.

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

Oh my God! According to Lilly, Tom has a crush on me. That can't be right can it? 

No. Oh why is my life so difficult? I only accepted Tom's help so I could get rid of Kenny in a nicer way then just telling him, and maybe make Michael jealous and realize his undying love for me. What do I get? Kenny's still going on with the notes even though he's basically seen proof that I'm not interested in him that way, Michael still only sees me as his little sisters' best friend, and now Tom has a crush on me.

Great. Just Great.

Well it looks like I'm going to have to tell Kenny I don't like him in that way. Then I'll only be stuck with 2 guys – one of which I only like as a very good friend. And possibly a boyfriend for Lilly. That's another thing. I was sure he liked Lilly! Maybe he's just trying to make her jealous.

Maybe, when they were in the Den, Tom was actually trying to tell Lilly how much love he has for her, but she wouldn't – no, COULDN'T – believe him so now he's flirting with me to make her jealous.

But wouldn't Lilly see through that?

Oh, there's Kenny now. I need to talk to him now before I bottle out.

^^^^^

"Uh … Hey Kenny? You got a minute?" I asked nervously.

"Huh? Oh, Hey Mia!!" he replied, his eyes lighting up at the sight of me. That's not a good thing is it? "Sure you can. Go ahead!"

Oh, poor Kenny. He seems so happy. Maybe I should just leave it.

No. I have to do this now while I still have the nerve. Besides, I don't think I can stop now without it seeming odd.

"Um … Kenny, the thing is, I know you sent me those notes." I watched his face brighten even more, and then fall.

"Yeah Mia. I'm glad you worked it out … you don't seem too happy though." He looked at me closer. "What's up?" 

"Uh … yeah. You see Kenny … the thing is …" I trailed off. 

Come on Mia, breath and just do it. Breathe in … and out … In … Out …

"Go on Mia." He had this little hopeful face and he looked just like a little boy; with his fingers crossed behind his back; looking up at his mom; giving her the puppy dog eyes and waiting for her to give him some ice cream. He really is a nice guy. Oh Michael, if only you knew what I do for you.

"Um … err … you see … I … I don't actually like you in that way."  … I feel so horrible.

"You don't?" Oh no, I hope he doesn't start crying.

"No I don't. Don't get me wrong, you're funny, intelligent and really nice but … I only like you as … a friend." I finished lamely.

"Oh. Well I have to … go do stuff for the Computer Club. Bye." He said sadly then walked off.

I've broken Kenny's heart! I am such a nasty girl. Grandmere would be proud. I hope he gets over me quickly though, I mean, I'm not really all that special. I'm a 5"9 princess with cotton bud, pus yellow hair and ski-like feet. Tom and Kenny must be mad!

Well, we'll see what he's like in a week. Maybe if he's still sad, I'll get Tina to set him up with someone. Well, I have a sleepover to get to. I hope Michael will be there … what am I saying? Of course he'll be there!

Score.

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV: 

"I'm sorry Boris, it's just not working out." It had to be said. I can't keep having these thoughts about Tom when I'm still dating Boris. It's unfair on him.

"But Lilly! We were so good together! Is there someone else?" he cried.

"Boris, I can't lie to you. Yes there is someone I have my eye on. His name is Tom. I'm sorry Boris but I think it's time to move on. I still care about you, but I feel you've self-actualised enough to progress in this world by yourself. I'm sure you'll find someone else soon." I said calmly. I AM sorry for hurting his feelings but I can't carry on with this when I am attracted to another man.

So after I said that, I turned around and walked away.

"Lilly! Wait!" he yelled.

"Goodbye Boris."

Now i'm a free girl. I hope Tom feels the same way about me. I wouldn't want to have broken poor Boris' heart for nothing, and I'm sure Boris would want to see me happy. Even if it happens to be in the arms of another man. 

*^*^*^*


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N Hello. Yes I know, I'm updating really slowly, but I'm sure you'll be pleased to know I finally managed to do my History essay. Woo! Thank you god. So, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this. I'm not exactly sure how long it'll be because I'm writing it as I go along (I'm half way through Chapter Thirteen) so …

Daylight Dancer: I know it was a bit fast paced and choppy, but I needed a way to get Kenny and Boris out of the picture quickly, and that seemed the only way I could do it. You know? Sorry if you were disappointed and everything. This is for you as a way of saying sorry, it's a lot longer then my usual chapters.

Michael's POV:

Mia's here.

Mia. My Mia. Mia Thermopolis is here. In our apartment, just a couple of rooms away. Mia is sitting in the Den with Lilly, laughing at something on the TV, and I'm in here, with a shirt on, doing a HTML code project for the evil slave driver, otherwise known as Judith.

What is _wrong_ with me?

You want to know why I'm not out there with then, flirting with Mia and annoying Lilly? Well it's because Lilly threatened me with actual bodily harm if I even stuck my head into the room when she was there. Apparently, she has something very important to discuss with Mia.

Hang on. IF she was there? That's it! All I have to do is wait until Lilly leaves the room, and then I'll be free to have that chat with             Mia. Now … I wonder how long it'll take her to leave the room for something. Knowing Lilly, a very long time. I don't think she ever leaves the Den when a movie is starting actually. 

Well, that says a lot about her life … and mine too come to think of it. How else would I know that Lilly doesn't ever get up when a movie has just started, and prefers to wait until the middle, when she can form an opinion about said movie. 

I _really_ need to get a life.

Anyway, what could she leave the room for? To use the toilet … to answer the door … Get some popcorn … well, the first two are out. Lilly went before Mia arrived and it's 10:30 so I really doubt anyone will come knocking on our door now. Apart from that strange middle-aged man from across the hall who likes to play knock down ginger at 1am.

So it'll have to be the popcorn. OK, last time I checked, she had a full bowl, and that was about 15 minutes ago. Lilly may be a pig, but she can never eat a whole bowl of popcorn in 15 minutes, even if she does have Mia with her.

How to make Lilly get more popcorn … 

Hmm.

You know, this is a lot harder than it looks. I guess the best way, would be to make her drop it or something. But Lilly doesn't usually drop things. Uh … Oh! I have an idea. 

But first … ditch the shirt. Heh heh heh.

*^*^*^*

Author's POV:

As Michael crept towards the hall with his CD Player in hand, he thought about how to tell Mia his non-platonic love for her. 'It shouldn't be this hard to tell someone you love them, should it?' he thought, not shuffling along the hall, his back pressed up against the wall as he held his breath and stepped over a sleeping Pavlov.

Finally, he reached the Den and set his CD Player down so the speakers faced the gap under the door. "Well, here does" he muttered to himself before turning up the volume to full power and pressing 'Play'.

As the opening chords to 'Big Brat' by Phantom Planet started blaring out, Michael heard a loud crash that sounded a lot like someone dropping a bowl. He quickly ran to the nearby closet and climbed in, just as he heard a lot of swearing and the music stop.

"Sorry, Mia, I'll have to get more popcorn. Pause the movie and I'll be back soon." Lilly's voice wafted through the closet door and as he listened closely to Mia's quiet reply of:

"Ok." He heard Lilly stomping past his hiding hole and through into the kitchen.

He opened the closet door slightly, and peered out, spotting Mia looking at the CD with a happy smile on her face. As he quietly slipped out of the dark, crammed space people called a closet, Mia looked up.

"Oh, Hey Michael." She grinned at him.

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

"Hey Thermopolis." He replied, casually leaning against the closet doorframe – without a shirt on. "So you like Phantom Planet then?" he smirked, pointedly looking at the CD I was staring at about 30 seconds ago.

"Yeah! I totally love them. California is my favourite song of theirs at the moment, but I still totally love Turn, Smile, Shirt, Repeat!" I gushed.

"Ahh, that's cool. I'm liking 'Always on my Mind' right now." He smiled at me and waggled his eyebrows up and down, while walking past me and into the Den.

"So what brings you out here then?" I asked nervously as he sank into the chair Lilly had been sitting in a couple of minutes ago.

"Nothing really, just wanted to have a little chat with you is all." He said.

"Oh. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, we'll get to that in a minute. So how's this thing with Kenny doing? He asked, seeming concerned. I guess he's concerned because I'm his little not-so-nice sisters best friend. Figures.

"Uh … I told him I don't like him in that way and I just wanted to be friends. He actually seemed quite upset about it really, I feel really bad right now" I explained.

Then he kinda got this pained look on his face and sat up again.

"Well, if you didn't like him in that way the he had to be told sometime. Better sooner rather than later really. He couldn't go on thinking you liked him more then a friend." He grunted, pushing himself out of the chair. There was a loud clanging coming from the kitchen area now and I knew Lilly would be back any minute.

"Yeah I guess." Is all I said as Michael made his was across the room to the door.

"Yup. Well I'd better get out of here. Lilly the spawn of Satan doesn't want to see my handsome wonderful face tonight." He laughed and shot me one of his dazzling smiles before leaving the room. 

I only had to wait a minute before Lilly came stomping back in holding a bowl of fresh popcorn, and grumbling about people who were naturally clumsy, and boys who never understood the difference between a hint and an order.

I wonder what that's all about?

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

I hate Michael. 

Why oh why can't he just take a hint and ask to see me out in the hall or something. Oh no, that boy has to put speakers up against the door and shock me into dropping the bowl of popcorn. Stupid boy. I wonder everyday how he got accepted early decision into Columbia. It bemuses me completely.

As I walked back into the Den, Mia was looking distinctly shifty. I'll bet anything Michael's been here and had a nice little chat with him. Nice to see he isn't that thick and knows when to listen to his dear little sister. Although, it did take him the best part of this evening to figure out that I'd told him he wasn't allowed to come into the Den when I was here. It doesn't take a genius to work out that I'd said nothing about him going into the Den when I wasn't there. 

Well, I'll have a word with him later.

"So what did Michael want?" I asked carefully, eyeing the chair I was sitting in before.

"Oh. So you … you know he was here then." She blushed.

"Oh of course I knew. He's my brother, and he's not very discreet. Who else would play a Phantom Planet CD on full blast, when my parents are out at a conference in this place? Certainly not me. Don't get me wrong; they're a good band, just not my cup of tea."

She blushed even harder and muttered a "Yeah I guess so, but I still think they rock." Under her breath.

"So what did he want?" I continued, repeating what I'd said earlier and looking at Mia's nostrils. She may not know it, but they flare everytime she lies.

"Oh, nothing really. He just wanted to know what I did about the Kenny thing." she explained. Her nostrils didn't flare so I didn't mention the fact he could have asked her during G&T if he had to.

"Ah Yes. Your little show of assertion. I never did say well done did I." And I'm not about to start now either.

"Thanks." She said brightly. Mia never did know when someone was complimenting her or not.

"You do realize this means that you won't need Michael and Tom's help anymore don't you?" I slowly said. Her eyes shot wide open as the thought hit her.

"Oh man." She muttered.

"Not that it'll matter of course. Tom will still act like he did so it won't really make a difference if you think about it." I calmly stated.

"Yeah." She sighed.

Man she has it bad for Michael.

*^*^*^*


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Tada, Chapter 13! I can't believe it! I have 78 reviews for my first ever story. It's amazing is what it is. I don't know how many chapters I've got left until I've finished because … well I haven't written past chapter 14 yet. *blushes* But I have written a one shot and that'll be going up right after this story ends. 'Kay? Please review and the updates will be a hell of a lot faster. You know what they say. Reviews = Faster Updates! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'll stop babbling now. On with the real reason you came to this page. Enjoy!

Michael's POV:

So I didn't do it. She'd just told Kenny where to get off so who was I to ruin her day by telling her I'm in love with her?

I'll tell her tomorrow. I promise I will. It's actually Saturday tomorrow, and she's staying all day to edit this weeks' episode of 'Lilly Tells it like it is'. Apparently, it's about how the 'beautiful people' are always given more privileges because they look good. For once, I actually agree with her. People like Josh and Lana get off with stuff like smoking by Joe the Lion at the front gates.

Anyway, her being here all day tomorrow, and me having no life, means I should have plenty of time to think up a way to tell her. I mean, it shouldn't be that hard. I'll either get the love of my life, telling me she loves me back, and then getting kissed by said love of my life. Or I'll get the love of my life ripping my heart out, spitting on it and then squashing it under her size 9 combat boots.

Although, knowing my luck, she's probably do the whole ripping-my-heart-out thing, but in a nicer way. Mia's way to nice to break my heart like that.

So I'm sitting in my room, strumming some chords to 'Tall Drink of Water' with 'California' by Phantom Planet playing in the background. Lilly went back into the Den about half an hour ago, and I haven't heard anything coming from the room except laughing, and believe me, I've been listening. I was actually hoping Mia would tell Lilly that she loved me, but then I realized, if she DID love, me, she wouldn't exactly go and tell Lilly would she.

I think they're watching Mia's life movie or something, right now, which is a shame because that's a funny film to watch. I've heard from Mia so many times, about how the guy that plays me is hot, and apparently, the movie ends with Mia and I getting together … which is exactly what I WANT to happen. She didn't seem too repulsed by the idea come to think of it. Lilly just complains about how the character that plays her is nothing like her, and how she was completely supportive of Mia's royalness. 

HAH! As if! She's the one who yelled at Mia in our foyer, the first night she saw Mia with her new hairstyle and fingernails (I remember because I seemed to have a speech impediment and was unable to say anything but 'Woah').

Maybe I'll sneak in there and see how the Michael in the movie did it …

Nah. I wouldn't live through the night if I did.

So Mia finally told Kenny where to get off … I already knew that but hey. I might as well say it again. Being in the Computer Club has its upsides, especially when you get to see Kenny come running in like a baby, the sit down at a computer and type 'I Love Mia' over and over again. I do exactly the same thing, but knowing I might have a slight chance actually boosts my confidence … a little. Well, I guess the fact that Mia gave Kenny the brush off means no more holding her hand and putting my arm around her in front of Lana and Kenny any more. Man I knew there was a downside to this plan! Now i'm going to have Mia-affection withdrawal symptoms.

Great.

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

So not much else happened after Michael went back to his room. We – Me and Lily – just sat around watching old movies and laughing at the funny characters in some of the comedies.

I wonder what Michael is doing now …

 "Hey Lilly?" no reply. I looked over and she'd fallen asleep in front of the credits for my life movie! Wow, Lilly never falls asleep in front of the TV!

Hmm, I might need Michael's help in getting her to her bed though. Ok, I WILL need his help. So what else is new?

*^*^*^*

Author's POV:

So this was how Mia came to be in front of Michael's bedroom at 1 in the morning.

'Knock Knock'

Michael groggily opened his eyes and shot a bleary eyed look towards the door.

"If that's Lilly then I am not responsibly for my actions." He muttered, letting out a huge yawn. He stumbled towards the door, tripping over a bin and several old socks lying around. As he opened the door and squinted through the light pouring in, he saw Mia hovering in front of him, biting her lip.

"Oh, hey Thermopolis. What brings you to my door at this ungodly hour?" he asked, yawning again and stretching.

Mia tore her eyes away from his bare chest and fumbled with her 'Princess' necklace.

"Uh … well, you remember me and Lilly watching all those movies earlier?"

"Yes Thermopolis, 'course I remember." He grinned at her, giving out another huge yawn and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Why?"

"Well Lilly fell asleep on the couch and I can't get her to her bed on my own." She looked down and started entwining her hands so much that they started turning a light shade of pink.

Michael watched this and asked

"Can't you just leave her there?" he smirked at the idea and a plan began forming in his mind. Before he got to finish it, Mia's head shot up, and with a startled look on her face, she cried

"No! If we just leave her there, she'll be so pissed off when she wakes up, and I don't fancy having to deal with an angry Lilly first thing in the morning, Do you?" she stated, rolling her eyes at his total lack of concern about his sister.

Michael however, was shocked at the language coming out of Mia's mouth. 'She never swears. She must really be worried. Ok I'll help.' He thought.

"Hmm. No I guess not. So where is she?" he asked her, touching her hands so she'd stop cutting off her blood supply. They were now a startling shade of white and not healthy at all.

Too late he realized what he'd done, and as Mia blushed hard, he looked into her eyes.

Another Big Mistake.

Now he felt himself drawn to her, and his eyes flickered down to her lips.

Mia – completely unaware of Michael's growing struggle with himself, and his ongoing battle with his mind, trying not to kiss her – was blushing as hard as possible and was looking – or trying to – anywhere but him. The only way she could avoid the terrible rejection, she thought, was to not look at him and carry on talking immediately. So she did.

"Come on. Lily's in the Den." She squeaked, before turning around and walking in the direction she came from.

"Uhh, yeah." Michael gulped before following her, inwardly berating himself for thinking about kissing a girl who wanted nothing to do with him. Especially seeing as she was the Princess of a small European country and cold probably have her pick of all the royal princes in the world.

So he followed her into the Den and spotted a sleeping Lilly in the couch.

"Hold up Mia. We could have some fun with this." An evil glint formed in his eyes as Mia looked back and forth from Michael to Lilly.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked carefully.

"Oh … nothing much." He smirked again, producing a black sharpie from behind his back. "Nothing much." He grinned.

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

That's funny. I don't remember making it to my bed last night.

Oh well. I must have walked to my bed and just not remembered. Yes. That's it.

As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed both Michael and Mia were up. Now this annoyed me. Why didn't they wake me up? When they saw me though, they both sprouted identical grins and started giggling. Yes, you heard me. MICHAEL and MIA started giggling.

The mom looked over and said

"Good Morning Lilly dear. What's that on your face?"

Of course, I sprinted – well, walked quickly – to the bathroom mirror and what I saw shocked me to no end.

I had a beard and a moustache.

I had a beard and a moustache drawn onto my face with black sharpie! How…?

Michael and Mia.

I am going to KILL them!

*^*^*^*


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Happy Birthday Michelle! (Daydreamer_022) I'm updating faster then I should be in honor of Michelle's birthday. Technically, it was yesterday where she lives, but my calendar says it's the 15th today so … tada! This chapter is dedicated to Daydreamer_022, and robmattloutayned for practically forcing me to update.  Happy Birthday again Michelle!! 

Thanks you for all the reviews. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing … Enjoy!

*^*^*^* 

Michael's POV:

Hahaha! Mia's not so scared of Lilly after all. She drew a giant moustache complete with swirly ends right onto Lilly's face while she was sleeping! I drew a little pointy beard on, and with that, Lilly's new make over was done!

Her face when she saw what we'd done was brilliant! Although, not everything that happened last night – or this morning if you think about it – was good.

I nearly kissed Mia.

Now you might think that was a good thing, but no. God, what was I thinking? Seriously, why would she even think of kissing me? I know she wanted to. I could see it in her beautiful grey eyes.

How corny did that sound?

But I'm sure she did. Why else would she blush like mad when I touched her hand? Unless she was repulsed by me touching her hand … nah. She seemed quite happy really. 

But Why?

She couldn't possibly like me ... could she? Maybe even … love me?

I need to ask someone. I need to ask the only person (that I know of) who knows about my love for Mia.

I need to talk to Lilly.

*^*^*^*

Author's POV:

Michael plodded down the hall until he reached Lilly's bedroom door. Knocking once lightly before barging in, he heard the familiar

"Get out Dumbass." Coming from Lilly.

"Nice to see my dear little sister hasn't changed a bit since this morning" he muttered, trying to hide a laugh that was threatening to escape. The moustache and beard he and Mia had done this morning were still there.

"Nice to see my dear older brother is still as stupid as he was this morning." She shot back at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Now we've got the pleasantries over and done with, I have got something to ask you and for once, I'm being deadly serious. " He finished, taking a deep breath. She raised one eyebrow but said nothing and motioned for him to carry on.

"Well, you know I … love Mia … right?" he asked nervously.

"Yes doofus, of course I knew. I did tell you that, idiot." She snapped.

"Yeah. Well … thing is … I need to know. Does she like me?"

"No." she replied simply.

"No?" his face fell and he could feel his heart snapping in two at those 2 little letters.

"No. She loved you … prick. Although, I can't see why. You're irritating, and stupid. Oh, and you have no manners."

"W-What?" he stammered.

"I said you have no manners, you're stupid and-"

"No, not that. The thing before."

"Mia. Loves. You." Lilly stated slowly, looking at Michael as if he'd lost a few brain cells on the way to her room. "Although, I don't know why I'm telling you that, after that stunt you pulled this morning-" but Michael didn't hear the rest of Lilly's rant about her new facial decorations because he'd run straight to his room. Slamming the door behind him, he started work on what would soon be a long day of planning.

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

So Princess Lessons were a real bore – as usual. Grandmere kept going on about what I should say and do if a boy ever told me he loved me.

Apparently, you're not allowed to say thank you, or throw your arms around the guy.

Sucks doesn't it.

According to Grandmere, you're supposed to be gracious and say, "You are very kind." If you don't like then, and "Why I love you too." If you do. 

WHY I LOVE YOU TOO?! God, who says that anymore?

And you're not supposed to show any affection for them the first time they say they love you. They guy's gotta do all the work! 

What a gyp.

Who would want to date any girl who happened to be a Princess with ski-like feet, cotton bud hair, a big lack of chest and who can't throw their arms around you when you say 'I Love You'?

Uh … No one! That's who.

Well, except for Kenny. Oh, and Tom. Not Michael though. I bet Michael could have any girl he wanted … so why would he pick a princess?

I'm not even going to consider dating Tom either. Lilly would kill me, and after that stunt me and Michael pulled on her this morning, we're high on her list of 'People I want to die a slow and painful death'. She's be so mad at me if I stole the one guy she's had an interest in, who's actually funny, kind and cute. Scratch that last one … Tom is hot!

Lilly deserves someone like that, and after all, he is a damn sight better than Boris. Nothing against Boris of course, but I just think that Lilly and Tom are better suited to eachother.

But why is Tom so interested in me then? That's what confuses me. I mean, confuses me for that usual that is.

Now I think about it, Tom, in a way, is kind of like Michael really. A genius, – he has a 4.0 GPA – a senior, cute and he loves a girl who's close to him. Tom loves Lilly, Lilly loves Tom. I love Michael, Michael loves Judith.  

Funny old world isn't it.

It works out great for me doesn't it? Oh well, apparently it's impossible to die of a broken heart, and at least I'd get to see my best friend with a guy that's perfect for her, and the love of my life happy.

It could be worse I guess.

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

I cannot believe that did that to me. What have I ever done to them that annoyed and angered them so much, that they just had to draw all over my face? I am not a human canvas, no matter how much I look like one at the moment.

You know, it still hasn't washed off completely yet? They must have used semi-permanent black sharpie to draw the beard and moustache on. I must have washed my face 20 times since I saw their 'artwork'. My face actually feels Raw!

I still have a faint image of their delightful drawings on my face. Thanks god it's Sunday is all I can say right now. I think if I keep washing it, the worst should be gone by Monday morning.

Now … how to get them back … this shouldn't be too difficult. Mia isn't exactly renowned for her ability to spot things, and Michael is too wrapped up in his own love life to notice his dear sister is plotting. Again.

Speaking – or writing as the case may be – of Michael, it seems that Michael finally wised up and asked me if Mia likes him back. I don't get why he didn't ask me if she liked him back when I told him I knew he loved her all that time ago. Stupid boy.

I told him that she didn't just like him, but she loved him. Which is frankly true, although I have no idea why anyone would even LIKE Michael, let alone love him. He's annoying, stupid and has no manners! All he did when he found out though, was run down the hall and slam his bedroom door shut. That was about 2 hours ago and I haven't heard a word since.

It's nice to see that boy isn't as stupid as I thought.

Hopefully, this love square will be sorted soon.

*^*^*^* 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N:  Well, I think you guys might like this one. I loved writing it personally, I think this is my second favourite chapter out of the whole story. I finally finished writing it, so all I have to do it type it up and post it. Only 2 more chapters left!

Daydreamer_022: I hope you had a good birthday. Who wouldn't want another birthday so soon anyway? Well, apart from the fact you'd get older quicker, but that wouldn't be a bad thing if it meant I would be old enough to actually but the tickets for the /R/ shows. Ehh.

Robmattloutayned:  Thank you. Nice to see I've got you stumped. :-)

NarnianPrincess: Thank you so much. My record though? I wasn't aware I even had a record! :-D Well, they do say you learn a new thing every day I guess. Wonderfully fantastic eh? Great!  And it hasn't begun to bore you? Even better! I was worried it was getting a bit boring. Well, only 2 chapters to go, and the revenge is coming soon …

Thank you to all my reviewers, and remember … Reviews – faster updates. I'll stop writing this A/N now or it'll be longer than this actual chapter! Enjoy!

Michael's POV:

So it's Monday morning and I spent most of last night figuring out how I was going to tell Mia my feelings for her.

Let's just say I didn't think of any big surprizes. All I could think of was to just tell her outright that I love her. To do that, as much as I hate to admit it, I'll need Lilly's help.

She's the only one who knows Mia loves me, and the fact that I love her back.

Mia loves me though. _Me! _Wow, I'm still in shock. God I hope Lilly was serious, and not just trying to get payback for that little sharpie thing. Which was a great joke may I add. She still has a faint beard and curly ended moustache on her face, and we did that to her late on Saturday night!  Poor Lilly.

Oh well!

I guess we must have used a semi-permanent sharpie. Never mind!  Breakfast is ready.

^^^^^

"Hey Lilly …" I said to Lilly over breakfast later that morning.

"Hey doofus." She replied. She seems to like calling me that.

"Yeah. So Lils," well, if she's got a nickname for me, I might as well have one for her. Lils … how creative am I? "I need your help with something."

"You? Michael Moscovitz? Michael I-don't-need-anyone's-help Moscovitz, is actually asking for help?! Haha!"  she gloated, slurping milk out of the bowl. And she calls me disgusting.

"Yes I need your help. About Mia." … That shut her up.

"What about her?" she asked suspiciously.

"I need to figure out a way to tell her you-know-what, and I can't do it alone." I explained.

"Right. Well, since I'm feeling generous, I'll help you. But if you do anything to hurt her, I WILL inflict grievous bodily harm on you, OK?"

"Uh huh. Sure, whatever." I muttered.

"So what are you planning to do?" she asked curiously.

"Uh … tell her I love her?"

"Naaahhh."  She exclaimed sarcastically. Lilly is being very sarcastic this morning. I wonder what's bitten her?

"Well, that's why I came to you. You're a girl, you'll know what to do won't you?" I asked hopefully. I know Lilly is a girl, but it doesn't mean she'll necessarily know what to do.

"Well … girls ARE the superior group. OK, I have a plan."

*^*^*^*

Author's POV:

As Michael and Lilly were actually talking to eachother in a civilized manner up in the Moscovitz' apartment, a young Princess was sitting in a blacked out Limo with her bodyguard, Lars, waiting for her best friend, and her best friends brother, 8 floors below. 

"Lars, Where are they? You don't think they went without me? Oh god, what if Lilly was so mad about the sharpie thing, she couldn't bare to come to school with me! Oh no, my best friend hates me!" Mia grew more and more anxious and nervous with every second that passed.

She had started biting off her newly applied nails when Lars decided to speak.

"Don't worry Princess. I'm sure your friends will be here soon." He tried calming the nearly hyperventilating princess.

"Lars, how many times. My name is Mia. You can call me that you know. Or Amelia if you really have to." She was peeved now. How many times had she reminded Lars to call her by her name? 

"OK Princess." Lars replied, not noticing his little slip up.

Mia sighed and looked out of her tinted window once more.

About 5 minutes later, Mia decided she couldn't wait anymore, and just as she raised her hand to signal Hans, her dad's driver, to carry on to school, the limo door swung open and in climbed Michael and Lilly, acting as if they were bang on time.

"Where have you guys been?!" Mia cried, looking at Lilly and failing to notice how close Michael was actually sitting.

"Doofus over here, had something to discuss with me, and picked just before we have to leave to start talking." Lilly grumbled.

"Oh." Mia looked over at Michael and, realizing how close he actually was, started blushing madly.

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

Michael is sitting so close I can actually smell him! He smells really nice by the way. Like Ivory soap. I just want to bury my face into his neck and spend all day smelling him he smells that good! All clean and freshly shaven.

Lilly hasn't seemed to notice how close he's sitting though. Or if she has, she's hiding it well. She's just sitting there, staring out the window at all ther flowers that popped out of the ground overnight.

He's so close that I could touch his hand if I moved mine about 2 inches to the left. Seriously. I'm not going to of course, because he'd be totally grossed out by that … I think. Anyway, Michael wouldn't do that … would he? If he didn't like me just a little bit, why would he be sitting so close? Ok I'm confused. Time to get my mind off of how good Michael smells.

"So Lilly, what did you speak to Michael about?" I needed _something_ to take my mind off of Michael's hand.

"You'll see soon enough." Was all she said, and she gave Michael a little wink. Michael colored a bit and looked right at me.

I could feel myself getting pulled into Michael's eyes already. Michael has these really great eyes. They're like peat-bogs, you know? They seem to suck you in until, you can't even breathe, let alone move. That's exactly how his eyes make me feel. I know it's corny but it's also very true.

I wonder what she meant by "You'll find out soon enough" though? If Michael wanted to speak to her, it must mean it's to do with him. And what did she mean by "_I'll_ see soon enough"? Does it include me?

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

It took us the rest of the morning, but I think we've finally found a simple way for Michael to tell Mia how he feels. It won't be in public though because of Michaels hatred for PDA (Public Displays of Affection) but it'll enable Michael to tell Mia his feelings in private. If Mia agrees to come over tonight, then we're all set. But first, I need to talk to Tom.

^^^^^

"Hi Tom." I sat down next to him at Lunch. Boy that guy is hard to find.

"Hey Lils." He replied brightly. Usually I hate that nickname … mainly because only Michael is brave enough to use it with me. But from Tom …

"Guess what?!"

"What?" he asked, wolfing down a sandwich. Doesn't any guy here know what manners are? Jeez.

"Michael knows Mia loves him, but Mia doesn't know Michael loves her, and as far as she's concerned, she doesn't exist in his eyes. But Michael's going to tell her he loves her tonight when Mia comes over for a sleepover!"  I said all this in one big breath.

"Wow! Pass the tomato sauce would you Lils?" he said, motioning to the red bottle by my side. I passed it over to him and asked

"Well? Do you even care that our plan is working perfectly? Michael asked me if Mia loved him because he was worried she might like you!" I explained, waving my hands about widely.

"Yes Lilly. Of course I care, and I AM happy for them, but right now, I'm too busy looking after my own love life to worry about theirs. You know?"

"Oh?" I was interested now.

"Yeah. There's this really great girl I like, but I'm not sure she likes me back so  I'm waiting for a sign from her." He told me, now chewing on his burger. Seriously … disgusting table manners.

"Oh." I suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. Tom likes this other girl.

"Does this girl have a name then?" I'm going to kill her, whoever she is.

"Why yes she does. And a beautiful name aswell. Like a flower." His eyes glazed over.

A flower? Rose? Violet?

"And? What's her name already??" I was getting pretty impatient by this point.

"I have to go now, class is about to start and I'm on the other side of the building. See ya!" and he stood up to go. "And just so you know, her name is Lilly. Lilly Moscovitz." He grinned, winked and then left.

Me? Tom likes me? Yes!!

*^*^*^*


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: This is for robtaymattlouned, who so nicely forced me into updating, by bribing me with the next chapter of Standing In. I hope you all appreciate this quick update, and please review both this story, and robtaymattlouned's. The next one will be up tomorrow, in honour of Daydreamer_022's second birthday in a week, and it's the one where Michael spills all. Enjoy!

Michael's POV:

Lilly just got back to me, and apparently, Mia's coming over tonight for a sleepover. Usually, Mia's mom – Mrs Thermopolis – doesn't let Mia come and sleep over at our place on weeknights, but Lilly explained the situation and Mrs T got all excited and happy for her daughter, so she let her.

Which is good for me. Or not good … depends what happens really.

Lilly was unusually cheerful though, considering it's Monday and she still had a faint outline of a beard and moustache (heh, heh). Thank god no one's said anything about that, Lilly swore to me that if one single person mentioned that, she'd strangle me. Which, you know, is great incentive for me. To keep myself alive – Lilly doesn't joke when she makes death threats – I've basically spent all day going around to all her friends and telling them not to say a word. I think I told everybody.

Except Mia.

*^*^*^*

Author's POV:

So this is how Michael came to be looking all over AEHS for Princess Amelia Renaldo. After looking in the G&T room, the cafeteria and the girls' bathroom, (Mia's friend, Tina kindly offered to look) he finally found her sitting in the library, writing in her journal and biting her lip … as usual.

"Hey Mia." He managed to get out before collapsing in exhaustion in the chair next to her. Michael may have a great body, but it doesn't mean he's very healthy. Eight years of eating hidden Mars Bars and bits of month old chocolate will do that to you.

"Oh, Hey Michael!" she exclaimed, snapping her Journal shut. ' I wonder if she was writing about me …' Michael thought, eyeing Mia and the journal oddly.

"So … not being ungrateful or anything, but … why are you here?" she asked carefully.

"Huh?" he'd forgotten what he came here to tell her at the wonderful sight of Mia chewing on her pen as she thought about what to write.

"Well?" she asked again slowly, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh right! Well, if you hadn't noticed already, that little joke we played on Lilly – which I still haven't gotten over – hasn't exactly … washed off completely." As he said this, he grinned, and his eyes misted over, as if he was remembering the whole prank all over again.

"Ohh." She giggles. "Poor Lilly."

"Yeah … Poor, poor Lilly."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before bursting out in loud peels of laughter at the same time. This earned a hefty glare from the librarian, who just pointed to a sign that read 'No Talking. Respect Others.'

They ignored this and Mia managed to get out "She still has …" before collapsing in another round of giggles.

"Yeah!" Michael tried to breathe and talk, which resulted in a very loud snort. This, of course, set them off laughing again.

Once they'd both stopped laughing and calmed down enough to string a coherent sentence together, Michael asked

"So are you coming overt tonight?"

"Yup. I don't know why my mom let me come though. We usually have a rule where I can't go out on weeknights to anything except Princess stuff. Not that I'm complaining of course!" she rambled, smiling at Michael the whole time.

"Cool. I'll see you tonight then?"

"Won't you be in G&T?"

"Nope, I've got a Computer Club thingy to do. Judith is forcing all the members into room 305 after lunch. Fun, fun."

"Oh. Ok. I'll see you tonight then." Mia couldn't help but feel disappointed. Michael couldn't help her with her algebra because of Judith.

Amelia Renaldo, for the first time, was jealous.

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

So I'm sitting here in G&T, doing absolutely nothing because Michael has that Computer Club thing with Judith, and Lilly is bouncing off the walls about something.

All she says when we ask her what's up is "Wooo! Yes, Yes, Yes!!!" Which is so unlike Lilly it's not even funny.

Tom's in this class too though. He's sitting across from where I am and tapping out this little rhythm on the table with his headphones on.

I did try asking him what was up with Lilly though, and all he did, was smile this little smile and say

"Oh, I have no idea. Maybe she got some good news?!" then he started silently laughing. I don't see what's so funny. Must be a private joke I guess.

I also asked him if he knew what was up with Michael, as he'd gotten a lot closer today. It's not really like him. Tom just said he had no idea, but he had the secretive smile on again, so I'm not exactly sure whether to believe him. He did ask me why Lilly had grown a beard and moustache though.

Heh, heh, heh.

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

Woo! Tom likes me! _Me!_

I know I don't usually act like this but … Tom likes me! The actual guy I like, likes me back! This is great! Ok, excessive use of the exclamation mark there. I wonder what he'll do next. The ball is definitely in his court though, I know that much.

I also asked Mia's mom if Mia could sleep over. She seemed a bit hesitant to begin with, but once I'd explained about what Michael was going to do, she agreed fully, and even wished us luck. A mother's love is so nice to see. I think Mrs Thermopolis is a huge fan of the Lifetime Movie Channel though. Well, you know what they say … like mother like daughter.

Or in this case, like famous artist, like New York Princess.

*^*^*^*


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Well, here it is. The one chapter I've been leading up to all this time. There's only one more chapter after this one, and after that, I'll put up my one-shot. Thank you to all my reviewers (108 for my first story – I'm in total shock) and you know what to do … reviews = faster updates.

*^*^*^*

Michael's POV:

Mia's here in the apartment and I'm nervous. Tonight's the night. I am so nervous; I think I'm repeating things. Oh god I'm going to be sick. Disgusting I know, but very true. I'm supposed to wait for Lilly's signal, then go and join them both in the Den. Lilly will make some excuse to leave, and i'll tell Mia I love her via a note and food. It may not be original, but I hope it works.

The food is all sorted in the kitchen too. Veggie burgers, fries and a couple of cans of coke for Mia and Lilly.

Lilly's going to leave, which will give me time to slip this little note … well, I guess you could call it a love letter, onto Mia's tray. Lilly will come back, shoo me out of the room and make sure Mia reads the note. Then, if Mia wants to come and see me, Lilly will tell her where I am. You see why I couldn't possibly do this without Lilly? She also stopped me from backing out. I was so close to just calling the whole thing off this afternoon. Judith does that to a guy I guess, makes them resent anything they've ever done. Those nails of hers don't help either.

Soo, I think it's quite a good plan really, but I guess it's down to Mia. I hope Lilly wasn't kidding when she said my feelings weren't unrequited. She's been unusually good about the whole sharpie thing too. I would have thought she'd have done anything in her power to get us back, but no. Plus, she's been walking around all day with a bit soppy grin on her face. I'm guessing it has something to do with Tom, because he's had the same exact grin on his face, and he keeps shooting her little looks when he thinks no one's listening.  Well, I'm sure I'll find out later. Tom may be funny, etc, but he's not very good at keeping things to himself for long.

Oh here we go, Lilly's signal.

*^*^*^*

Author's POV:

Michael passed Lilly in the hall as she went to get another movie from her room.

"How long do you need then?" she asked him.

"About 5 minutes. All the food is ready, I just need a bit of time to finish off the note." He told her.

"Ok, i'll wait 5 minutes, but then I'm coming in so you better have done it." She growled.

"Ok. And Lilly?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

She smirked. "No problem … doofus."

So Michael went into the Den, and found Mia sitting on the couch, staring at the frozen TV screen.

"Hey Thermopolis. Lilly told me to get some food for you both. You want anything special?" He smiled at her and she did that cute little blush of hers.

"Um, no thanks Michael. I'll just have whatever Lilly's having if that's all right?" she bit her lip. 'She does that a lot' he thought, eyeing Mia's lip and wondering what it would be like to kiss them.

"'Course it's all right Thermopolis. I'll be right back." He grinned and winked at her.

This was how he came to be standing in the kitchen, food laid out on 2 separate trays – one for Lilly, one for Mia – and scribbling down all his feelings onto one little piece of paper. With a flourish, he signed his name at the bottom of his letter, put it into an envelope and wrote 'Mia' in curly writing.

Placing the letter under the can of coke, he grabbed the other tray and set off back into the Den. Reaching the doorway, he saw Lilly waiting with a video tucked under her arm.

"Ready?" she hissed.

"Yeah. Gimme a minute. Come in when you see me give the tray to Mia, right?"

"Ok. Good Luck."

"Thanks." 'I'm going to need it' he thought.

Michael walked back into the Den, and passed the tray to Mia with a simple "Here you go, Thermopolis. Enjoy." Lilly came barging in, right at that moment and took the remaining tray off of Michael.

"Get out, Idiot." She snarled.

"Yes your highness." He said, mock bowing." No offence Thermopolis." And with one last grin towards her, he walked out of the Den, and back to his room.

*^*^*^*

Mia's POV:

"What's that?" Lilly asked as she shovelled food into her mouth. I looked down and under my coke, was an envelope with 'Mia' written on it in delicate writing.

 "I don't know."  I muttered as I opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper, which was inside. As I scanned through it, my heart lept with every word.

It was from Michael.

I can't believe it! Michael wrote me, what can only be described as a love letter. I've copied it out into here (the original is going into a draw in my room):

Dear Thermopolis (Mia)

I know you won't really be expecting this, and for

All I know, you'll hate me after this but I had to

Say it. Mia, I love you. You're sweet, kind, funny 

And cute. You mean the world to me and it makes

My day just seeing you in the morning. I love

Everything about you, from the way you blush

At every little thing, to the way you stand by

Whatever you believe in. I know you probably 

Don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you.

If you want to talk to me, ask Lilly to tell you where

I am. Remember that I will always love you. Now,

I'm going to do something manly, because all that

Just sounded very feminine.

Love (and I mean it), Michael Moscovitz.

Oh. My. God. Michael Loves Me. Michael _loves_ me. _Michael _loves_ me!_

"Something wrong?" Lilly asked, a couple of minutes later. I realized I had been sitting here, staring at the letter for the last few minutes.

"Uh … no. I'm just surprized. That's all …" I mumbled. Surprized is an understatement right now. Michael _loves_ me.

"So he finally acted like a man then." She said absentmindedly.

"Who?" I replied, dazed.

"Michael. I;'m guessing he finally told you he's been in love with you for nearly 7 years then."

"Yeah he- Wait … 7 years?! That would mean he's loved me since I was ….7 … nearly 8? Oh my god! I never knew!" I cried. "Lilly, where is he?" I asked urgently.

"He's in his room. I'm guessing he's waiting for you."

"Ok, thanks" and I dashed off to his room.

*^*^*^*

Author's POV:

Mia knocked carefully on Michael's door.

"Come in." he said nervously, butterflies batting around inside his stomach.

"Hey Michael." She was entwining her hands and biting her lip again.

"So …?"

"Um … what you said … did you … I mean, did you mean it?" she asked.

"Yes. I meant every word." He hung his head, not wanting to see her laughing her head off at the thought of her best friends geeky older brother being in love with her. He heard Mia walking towards him, and felt the bed did at the other end.

"Well, y-you see … I … I love you too." She stuttered and looked away from him.

His head shot up, a grin playing over his face." Say that again?" he told her, inching closer.

"I … I love you." She looked up and saw the gorgeous Michael, slowly inching towards her. 'Oh screw the princess rules!' she though, and covered the left over space between them.

"Great!" was all he managed to get out before he found himself kissing Mia. 'Wow' was all either of them thought for the next 10 minutes, before Mia broke away and asked

"7 years?"

"Uh … yeah. You were just so cute in those little dungarees and pigtails …"

She smirked. "You weren't so bad yourself, Mr Moscovitz."

*^*^*^*

Lilly's POV:

I managed to get Tom's number out of Michael's phone book (Which is not very impressive by the way. He has 7 numbers, and all of them are members from the Computer Club – except for Mia) while he was swapping saliva with my best friend. I had his number, so I called him.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Hello? Is that Tom?" I asked.

"Yeah, hey Lils." … How did he know it was me?

"Hey, So, about what you said at lunch … Did you mean it?" I was nervous now. What if he was joking? Now I know what Mia is always worried about.

"Of course I meant it." He said "So … you know, I'm not one for beating around the bush so … You wanna go out with me later for some pancakes at 'Around the Clock'?"

A date? Is he asking me out on a date?

"Is it a date?"

"Of course it is, you silly billy! Lilly, I really like you. You OK with that?"

"Sure! But … does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" … I had to ask.

"Duh Lilly, god, for a genius, you're pretty thick." I knew he was smiling when he said that. So Tom is my boyfriend. Tom-and-Lilly … has a certain ring to it, don't you think?

"Ok, i'll see you later. Oh! And when you get to school tomorrow, look out for Michael and Mia. I have a little revenge plan I need to set into action tonight …

*^*^*^*


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Well, the last chapter to my very first story is here. You've all been so nice to me, and I really appreciate all the support. The One-Shot will be up sometime in the next couple of days, and I'll put up my new story (Always on my Mind – yes it's the Phantom Planet song) a few days after that. I actually want to finish a story before putting it up this time, as I've been writing this one as I go along. Well, enjoy!

*^*^*^*

Author's POV:

Michael and Mia spent all night just talking about how they could have missed their affection for eachother, both coming to the conclusion that they were both so wrapped up in their own despair that the other might not love then, to think that the others love might well be possible. A little after midnight, the new, very happy, couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

Now it was time for Lilly's revenge.

Clutching a red sharpie in her hand, she bent over Michael and Mia, and got to work.

The Next Day … 

Michael and Mia woke up, managed to get dressed without looking at eachother, anyone or anything else. As they climbed into the limo however, they both saw each other's faces.

"Lilly!!" they both yelled simultaneously glaring at the girl sitting calmly opposite them.

"Why? Why did you- how did … _when_ did you?" Mia spluttered, trying to rub the bold red words that said "_I Love Michael Moscovitz!!!"_ from her forehead.

"Revenge. That beard thing wasn't very nice. At least I didn't draw a flying pig like I was originally going to do. Although, I don't know why you're complaining. It's true isn't it?" she said simply.

"Yes it is …" Mia's forehead was rapidly growing as red as the writing.

"But that's not the point! Michael finished, also trying to rub the words "_I Love Mia Thermopolis_" from on his forehead and the huge "_Lilly Moscovitz is the BEST!!!"_ from his left cheek. "And what is this about?" he asked, pointing to the little doodle of a caterpillar on his neck

"I got bored."

"Oh, way to go Lilly, I have a caterpillar on my neck because you were BORED!!" he yelled, lunging for Lilly's head.

Lilly moved sideways and watched as Michael landed in a heap on the limo floor. Lars laughed silently, and Mia went straight over to help him up.

"Oh calm down you pair of wimps. 1) It's a very good caterpillar, and 2) At least you won't have to tell anyone. You know how the saying goes … it's written all over your face.

"Oh HAHA! Wow, you're so funny I think I wet myself." Michael replied sarcastically.

"You should see the doctor about that problem. At your age, you should know what a toilet is by now." She smirked. Michael sent a death glare that could rival Grandmère's over to Lilly, which just made her even happier.

So Michael and Mia just silently fumed for the rest of the ride to school, occasionally rubbing their faces and glaring at Lilly. By the time they had arrived at Albert Einstein High School, both had made up their minds. – They would not be ashamed, and would get their own back on Lilly sometime soon. Taking a step towards the school, they held hands and nervously stepped into the school.

"What the hell??"

"Oh my god, Look!"

"Well I didn't think _they'd_ get together." 

"Good for them." Michael and Mia smiled at this last one, and looked at eachother.

"Ready to face Lana?"

"Yeah!" she giggled.

^^^^^

"Hey Lana." Michael greeted the fake blonde cheerleader, who was sitting on the table and flirting with Justin Baxendale. "Does Josh know you're doing that?" he asked her.

"Who? Oh, it's _you_. God, can't you just, like, you know … go away?" she flipped her hair.

"Uh … no. I'm here with my lovely girlfriend, who happens to be part of this class, so I believe I have every right to be here. Hey Mr G." he greeted the bemused algebra teacher who had just walked into his classroom, only to see Michael and Mia cuddled together and Lana sitting on the desk with Justin.

"Hello Michael, Mia. Nice to see you're both so well." He greeted Michael, looking at Mia when he said this last part. Michael and Mia blushed. "Miss Weinberger, get off that desk now, and Mr Baxendale, please go to your English class."  He finished.

"But Michael-" Lana started to protest.

"Michael's class is down the corridor. Mr Baxendales' class is across the school, so it's best he leaves now. " Mr Gianini said sternly, setting his cup of tea down onto the desk.

"_Now_ Mr Baxendale." Michael mimicked, which sent Mia off into a lapse of giggles, as Justin trudged out of the room.

"Byeeeee Justin!!!!!" Lana squealed, waving furiously after him and sending one of her books flying in the process.

'They do say Love is Blind, and I guess they're right." Mr G thought, smiling fondly at the long awaited happy couple.

Long live Princess Mia Renaldo and Prince Consort Michael Moscovitz.

*^*^*^*

Tada. All done! Read and Review please!


End file.
